summer popsicle dan dewa matahari
by satsuki momoi
Summary: kuroko disuruh pergi belanja, kemudian ia bertemu dewa matahari! cerita ringan. fic pertama saya di fandom ini, please read and review :)


**Fujimaki tadatoshi own ****Kuroko no Basuke****黒子のバスケ****all stars**

**Au, typos & maybe ooc**

**My first fic in this fandom, please read and review :)**

.

.

.

.

Udara musim panas menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan berbentuk persegi, mengibarkan gorden dengan angin lembabnya. Salahkan hawa panas yang menyebabkan pemilik kamar tersebut malas menutup jendelanya. Angin lembab yang menyapu permukaan wajah lelaki berambut biru terang tersebut memaksanya untuk membuka mata, menyambut dunia pagi yang lebih tepat disebut siang ini.

"Tetsuyaaa!" Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang biru muda menggedor-gedor pintu kamar lelaki itu.

Kuroko mengerang, mengucek matanya. Kemudian berbalik posisi memunggungi pintu "Iya bu.. Iya sebentar lagi,"

"Bangun sekarang, atau kau tidak akan memiliki pintu kamar lagi!" Suara tersebut sukses membuat Kuroko melonjak duduk dari posisi tidurnya, mengenakan kausnya dan berjalan membuka kenop pintu.

Semburan api siap keluar dari mulut wanita cantik itu, "Cepat ke mini market," selembar kertas berukuran post-it medium diserahkan padanya.

"Yaaah ibu, nanti saja. Ini masih subuh." Ibu Kuroko menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tahu ini jam berapa?!" Lelaki bernomor punggung 11 itu seakan tersadar dari fase 'belum sepenuhnya hidup' dan menengok kearah jam dinding belakang.

Oh tidak.

Pertandingan basket di sport channel tadi malam memang seru sekali. Walaupun ia tidur jam 2, tapi ia yakin bukan berarti ia akan bangun jam 1 siang. Namun persepsinya seperti menertawai dirinya, kenyataannya, ia memang bangun jam satu lewat tiga puluh tujuh menit. Ia bahkan dan ya tentu saja, melewatkan latihan paginya.

Mencoba tersenyum dan merasa tidak bersalah apapun, "Ahahaha iya, iya. Baik bu. By the way.." Ibu Kuroko menyilangkan tangannya di dada, menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan anak bungsunya. Kuroko mencubit pipi ibunya sambil berlari, "By the way, ibu tambah cantik kalo sedang marah! Hahaha."

-.-

Matahari menyinari jalanan di sepanjang pertokoan. Orang-orang lalu lalang sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri, berdoa supaya dewa angin memberikan keajaiban pada kipas-kipas itu sehingga orang-orang tidak perlu menggunakan tenaganya demi mendapat kesejukan.

Anak-anak berlarian sambil makan _popsicle_ yang di jual di pinggir jalan.

Dan seorang laki-laki tampan yang menenteng kantung-kantung belanjaan dengan perasaan iri di dadanya.

_Ibu pelit sekali. Uangnya tidak dilebihkan, benar-benar pas. Aku kan ingin popsicle rasa semangka juga_

Kuroko cemberut. Ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dapat sebatang _popsicle_ tanpa harus pulang dulu ke rumah dan mengambil uang.

Peluh bercucuran di lehernya. Hawa benar-benar panas, dan perasaannya terhadap _popsicle_ rasa semangka tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. "Dewa matahari yang baik hati, turunkanlah sebatang es _popsicle_!" Kuroko berteriak frustasi. Orang-orang di sepanjang jalan kebingungan, sebagian menatapnya kasihan.

Lelaki tampan itu berjongkok di trotar persis depan penjual _popsicle_. Tempat itu dipenuhi anak-anak yang seperti kerasukan setan ingin membeli es. Mulut Kuroko semakin mengerucut.

"Hoi! Kau sedang apa?" Sesosok bayangan tinggi berdiri persis di hadapan Kuroko. Lelaki itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Namun sosoknya tinggi dan gelap, menghalangi cahaya matahari. Kepala Kuroko tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"K-Kau? K-kau siapa? Kau dewa matahari?" Kuroko bangkit dan mengucek matanya sekali lagi dan memastikan siapa yang dilihatnya, ia bersemangat dan, "Apa kau mau membelikan popsic—"

Koruko Kecewa, "Murasaki?" Murasakibara menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau tidak lupa jalan pulang kan?"

lelaki berambut biru itu semakin cemberut, "Tidak! Aku ingin _popsicle_!"

"Lalu?"

"Belikan satu yang rasa semangka untukku dong. Kau memang laki-laki sejati deh." Kuroko menggembungkan mulutnya dan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya.

Lelaki yang mengenakan kaus bertuliskan_ tonicwater_ tersebut tersebut merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Kuroko merasa ini dewa matahari menurunkan Murasaki dari langit untuk membelikannya _popsicle_.

Kuroko kemudian berlutut dan berteriak, "Terimakasih dewa matahari! Kau sungguh baik menurun—" "Bangun! Kau seperti orang gila!"

Panas matahari tak lagi begitu menyengat sekarang. "Ini. beli dua, satu untukku yang rasa kacang merah." Kuroko memeragakan gerakan _salute_, menekuk jempolnya dan memposisikan tangan kanannya tepat di pelipis. Lelaki itu menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan anak-anak, "Paman! Tolong esnya! Satu yang rasa semangka dan satu yang kacang merah!"

-.-

Matahari boleh bersinar terik, tapi Kuroko selalu percaya pada berkah musim panas. Ya, salah satunya laki-laki yang sedang menjilat popsicle rasa kacang merahnya yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya ini. Bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kepala biru muda ini?

"Murasaki…"

Ia berhenti menjilati popsicle kacang merahnya, dan menoleh kebawah.

"Jangan-jangan…" Murasaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jangan-jangan?"

"Kau dewa matahari ya!" Kuroko menunjuk wajah laki-laki itu. Murasaki dengan polosnya hanya menganga, "Hah? Aku dewa matahari?"

"Iya! Kau pasti si dewa matahari!"

"Iya. Mungkin juga ya. Bisa jadi sih."

Anak-anak berlari melewati mereka sambil menenteng layang-layang berbentuk ikan warna-warni. "Hei adik kecil! Ada dewa matahari disini! Lihat dia, besar dan tinggi sekali kan?"

Anak-anak itu menengok kembali ke belakang, "Waaah dewa matahari!" Kemudian tiga anak itu berjongkok di depan Murasaki, menjadikannya tameng dari matahari karena ialah sang dewa matahari.

Kuroko tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba Murasaki menyesali keputusannya membelikan Kuroko es semangka.

-.-

"Tadaima.."

"Kau pergi ke mini market di Hongkong?" Kuroko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum renyah, "Tadi habis dibelikan _popsicle_ rasa semangka oleh dewa matahari bu.."

"hah? Dewa matahari?"

"Iya, ibu tidak tahu kan kalau sebenarnya Murasaki itu dewa matahari?"

"Memangnya dia ngapain?"

"Dia membelikanku popsicle di tengah teriknya panas matahari, lalu ia menjadi pelindung anak-anak dari sinar matahari. Dia seperti kipas angin musim panas, pembawa berkah, dia memang pawang matahari. Dialah dewa matahari sesungguhnya bu!"

(*author* Di lain tempat, mungkin, Telinga murasaki berdengung dan matanya kedut terus-terusan)

Kantung-kantung belanja itu sudah lusuh sekali. Seolah matahari melumerkan plastik-plastik itu. Yah, tentu saja. Kuroko kan membawa kantung-kantung itu sambil di ayun sekuat tenaga. Untunglah dalam daftar belanjaan itu tak ada telur yang harus dibeli. Ibu Kuroko hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Kuroko kemudian naik ke kamarnya. Ia melepas kaus putihnya yang basah karena keringat dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia memperhatikan boneka teru-teru bozunya yang tak pernah dilepas di balkon kamarnya. Entah itu musim salju, musim semi, musim panas ataupun musim gugur. Tapi hari ini beda. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera berlari kea rah boneka teru-teru bozu tak bersalah itu. ia tarik dengan kasar. Sungguh, hari ini ia benar-benar butuh hujan!

Kipas angin yang telah dinyalakan sampai ke angin maksimal ia letakkan di depan wajahnya, kemudian ia buka mulutnya, "aah segar.."

"Tetsuyaaaaa…" Kuroko langsung berlari ke kasurnya dan pura-pura tidur.

Diluar, ibu Kuroko semakin menggila menggedor-gedor pintu dan meneriaki Kuroko. Sungguh, Kuroko tidak siap dimintai tolong untuk pergi keluar lagi.

"Ini… ada dewa matahari mengajakmu latihan sore! Dewa matahari sedang menunggumu di bawah!"

Kuroko tersenyum lebar, ia membuka pintu dan berlari menuruni tangga. Menyambut sang dewa matahari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**owari**

**a/n : halo saya bella, saya newbie diffn dan ini first fic saya di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya! :)**


End file.
